


После дождей будет солнце

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>коротка зарисовка по мотивам истории http://mintmanga.com/the_world_s_best_first_love/vol9/0?mature=1#page=8</p>
            </blockquote>





	После дождей будет солнце

Третий день подряд город заливал дождь. Глубокие и мелкие ручьи стремительно неслись вниз по склонам. Лужи, большие и маленькие, недвижно скапливались в ямах, несмотря на исправно работающие ливневые стоки.  
Сезон дождей, начавшийся раньше обычного, обещал затянуться надолго и все вместе: скверная погода, плохой прогноз, неудача на работе впервые за несколько лет, - навалились, и выбили из колеи.  
Промокший до нитки и дрожащий от холода, Киса спешил открыть дверь квартиры, где его ждала холодная постель и пустой холодильник. Желудок без надежды сжался, требуя еды, но он привычно не обратил на это внимания. В квартире было немногим теплее, чем на улице и Киса, как мог быстро, разделся и пустил в душе горячую воду. Кожу обожгло, но он терпел стиснув зубы. Постепенно, дрожь стихала, а напряженные мышцы расслабились. Перекрыв кран, Киса вытерся насухо и, натянув пижамные штаны, зевая на ходу, добрел до кровати.  
Благополучно провалиться в сон, о котором он грезил едва выйдя с работы, ему помешало присутствие в его кровати другого человека.  
С криком и колотящимся сердцем он вскочил, только тогда понимая, что это Юкина сладко спит в его кровати.  
— Юкина!  
Крики, поднятые Кисой разбудили спящего.  
— Привет, Киса-сан, — он сладко зевнул, потирая кулаком слипающиеся глаза.  
— Т-т-ты напугал меня! — снова закричал Киса все еще ощущая, как бешено колотится его сердце.  
— Ой, извини.  
Юкина виновато улыбнулся, моментально развеяв даже намек на недовольство которое он мог вызвать. Сердце Кисы снова забилось чаще, но уже по другой причине.  
— Я случайно задремал, пока ждал тебя с работы. Прости, что без спросу залез в кровать.  
— Да ничего, все в порядке, — замялся Киса.  
Ему стало немного стыдно, словно он мог ждать в своей постели кого-то кроме Юкины который стал еще прекрасней с тех пор как они стали встречаться. Возможно, он никогда не привыкнет к его красоте.  
— Киса-сан, ты голодный? Ужин готов, нужно лишь разогреть.  
— Да, спасибо.  
Юкина сам грел ужин и раскладывал его по чашкам, пока Киса сидел и ждал. Он снова удивлялся идеальности своего любовника. «Любимого», — он поправил сам себя. Красивый, добрый и талантливый, он продолжал развивать свои кулинарные способности, минимум раз в неделю, удивляя его новым блюдом. Воспоминания о собственных недостатках и сегодняшней неудаче снова вспыли в его памяти.  
— Киса-сан, — позвал Юкина, — что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь грустным.  
— Да, неприятности на работе. Оплошал впервые за долгое время.  
— Но сейчас уже все в порядке?  
— Да, ошибку вовремя заметили.  
— Прости, — Юкина сокрушенно покачал головой, — я ничего не смыслю в работе редактора и не могу тебе помочь.  
— Ничего, уже все хорошо.  
Юкина замер на миг, а после развел руки в стороны.  
— Иди сюда, Киса-сан.  
— Зачем? — с сомнением спросил Киса.  
— Иди ко мне. Я обниму тебя.  
Прижимаясь к широкой груди Юкины, он чувствовал, как тревоги окончательно покидают его тело, а неприятности отступают прочь. Ровное сердцебиение под ухом усиливало ощущение надежности.  
— Давай сегодня просто поспим вместе, Шота?  
— Почему ты такой идеальный, — прошептал Киса.  
— Что? — переспросил Юкина.  
— Люблю тебя.  
Ответное признание еще долго звучало в его голове и, засыпая под звук дождя, он чувствовал, как крепко Юкина прижимает его к себе, а их сердца бьются в унисон.


End file.
